


One And Only

by Deiwimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreadfort Shinnanegans, Hetero at the start, Hope It's Well Received, M/M, Mush Of Sorts, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Ramsay's POV, Rape, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: A tiny contrast from before and after Theon has been truly Reeked. ❤️
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	One And Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgelyn/gifts).



> A gift for the uplifting Morgelyn, who came to my mind as I was writing this tiny rascal up!  
> Honestly, comments fuel.

Ramsay Snow was inside her; grunting his pleasure having it be known. She was a whore, looked about seventeen. She clearly hated it, shaking in her blood crusted skin, being fed again and again a throatful of cock. She fearfully pleasured him, placing all her efforts on sucking and using her tongue. She knew how it would end for her, yet here she was, handling him like a king.

“O-oh, you’re a skilled one.” He mused. She bobbed down again and again. “You do it better than my Reek.” He laughed breathlessly, as he shoved her face down to swallow the base of his cock. There was heavy drool on both sides of her face and Ramsay wanted to commission a picture of the view. He had promised Damon he could go next, so there couldn’t be any dying just yet. She was choking almost fatally and Ramsay had to pull back a little.

The boys where cackling and making japes at her gagging and glistening yellow bile; while some stroked themselves. When he released his come it was magical; her velvet soft mouth was all he could wish for. Next time he would be sure to find a wanton little redhead like this one. Damon took her between her legs, seemed to enjoy biting her breasts bloody as he would thrust in animalistically on the grainy earth.

Ramsay turned to his Reek, whom he made watch every time. The horror and pity for these girls helped his erection often. Not this instant, where he was mostly flaccid. While he put his trousers back on, his pet stared at the belt buckle with utmost relief. One less night of more bleeding and humiliation.

Ramsay Snow was a kind, generous abomination.

-

Ramsay Bolton was inside her; hissing, making a show out of it. She was a widow and old enough to be his great aunt. She was gasping for the last of her breath. His little pet watched, flinching. It must have hurt, he fucked with the energy of a bull, and she was likely dry down there as a winter branch. But it did not deter his lord, who enjoyed himself as one would a plump young virgin. Ramsay pumped into her gasping. She was so tight; he suspected a husband’s tuck. “Bitch feels even better than your little hole, Reek.” He taunted, causing distress in those delicious large eyes.

After he was done he fed the corpse to the girls. Helicent was most eager to gobble up a warm lunch. She fed her little pups soft liver and the kidney. Reek stared on, with the coldest glaze Ramsay had ever seen him wear. He did not question it, there was work to attend to in his father’s halls. If it resurfaced as cause for concern, he would ensure to pry from the root off his fragile little head.

Reek was in the kennels, the next time Ramsay saw him. He hauled him up, and there was a slight limpness in his frame, perhaps he should feed him more. That could wait until they went inside his chambers. Ramsay had an ache he wanted to relieve.

“Here. Reek, I have water, and warm food for you.” Reek got on his knees and thankful, he kissed his boots, never missing a single moment. Ramsay loved his pet groveling, especially when he would look up with wide, appreciating eyes. “Grateful I am, master. Reek does not deserve water, nor food.” His voice trembled with what must have been overwhelming gratitude. What else could it be.

“Well, drink. Eat up too.”

He waited until Reek crawled over to the plate and bowl on the ground, lapping and nuzzling at the nourishment like a domestic cat. Ramsay was entranced by the perfect scenery before him. After his Reek was full in the belly, he carried him to his bed. Reek knew what he wanted, and by now would eagerly give it to Ramsay. So docile was his Reek now, Ramsay would use grease and oils, so kind. Recent of, he has even been allowing Reek to climax while Ramsay filled his pet up with his seed. Reek was so grateful to be of use to him, when Ramsay wouldn’t ask for anything during his visits, Reek would suggest he flog himself. The behaviour and loyalty amused Ramsay so.

When Ramsay rutted in his property, there would be sighs, and sweet little whines. There was gratified noise this time, not in the same volume. Helpless moans in pleasure. But there were moist eyes instead, in the brink of falling tears. He wasn’t playing games, this had not been a planned response. Ramsay slowed in his pace; baking his pet under evasive scrutiny.

His thrusts were gentle, but so deep, reaching all the right cruxes and spaces. “What is it, Reek.” So deep and good. But Reek burst into violent sobs and the tears spilled all over his gaunt cheeks. He wanted to answer, Ramsay could tell. He stopped for a moment. He could wait, he was a patient master, Ramsay told himself. But he was growing weary of the hysteria Reek was about to infect him with.

“M-master, you- I, I cannot lie; to you, you won’t want me anymore! You don’t want me anymore, and I-” Reek had stilled for a moment, but now the sniffles and trembling attacked him once more. Ramsay furrowed his brow at this, “Shhh, shh. Reek,” he cooed. Petting his Reek seemed to re-invoke the effort to stop brawling.

“Many whores are better than me,” Reek said quietly. “I know, because master said so last morning.” He only brought himself to whisper the last part. 

“And you think I will grow tired of you?” Ramsay was still buried inside, and somehow his cock hardened at the foolishness. “Oh, my sweet little Reek,” He rocked them both caressing his point across. “I had said I love you, sweetling; what about it, called to you, that I will abandon my precious pet? My favourite toy?” Reek drowned the words deep inside to keep them forever. He had stopped crying, and the snot was wiped by a loving thumb.

Ramsay's heart swelled, his little mitting was jealous of a measly hag. He found it the biggest jest of all.

“I’m sorry master, please forgive me, please. I will repent.” He answered to the repetitive thrusts with love sounds. Ramsay was oh, his little Reek was doing unspeakable things to him. “You will, _-ohh_. Repent.” He felt a sudden tightening around his cock, and a cry coming from Reek’s climax. Ramsay then came, after just two last humps.

“For doubting my everlasting fondness, I’ll take another toe. So that you think of my love for you, every time you take a step. Because, you’re my one and only.” He kissed Reek’s forehead, and hushed him to sleep, to stop the plummeting thanks and attempts to crawl low unto the ground.

Ramsay Bolton is a considerate lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a soft spot for jealous, insecure Thramsay.
> 
> Hope it entertained~


End file.
